Tempestade
by RinRenn
Summary: O que uma noite chuvosa, alguns trovões e um pequeno segredo juntos podem causar? Contém Lemon relação sexual entre dois homens , se não gosta ou se ofende, NÃO LEIA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente... T_T Poxa, mas bem que podia pertencer... Daí um monte de gente ainda estaria viva e feliz e teria mais romance na série... ¬_¬" Mas quem sabe o Tio Kishimoto não divide comigo? Só uns dois ou três personagens já me fariam tão feliz... (sonhando acordada *¬*)

Essa é minha primeira fic, então, dêem um desconto, vai?

Boa leitura.

AVISO: Esta é uma fic yaoi com lemon (relação entre dois homens). Se não gosta ou se ofende, não leia.

Casal: Naruto x Sasuke – Embora eles estejam um pouco OOC.

**Tempestade.**

A chuva caía impiedosa naquela noite de quinta feira. Naruto havia ido de moto do trabalho até a residência de Sasuke, afinal passava muito tempo no apartamento do amigo. Talvez porque sua casa era chata e vazia, e a companhia do moreno o fazia sentir-se acalentado. Sem falar que Sasuke cozinhava deveras bem. Nada como uma boa comida caseira ao invés de outra tigela de lámen. Comera isso praticamente a semana inteira.

Havia jantado na casa do rapaz moreno e agora estava esperando-o sentado em um dos sofás da luxuosa sala. Naruto insistia em ajudar com a louça, mas Sasuke nunca deixava e fatalmente eles começavam a discutir. No fim, como de costume, Naruto ficava emburrado esperando ele voltar com xícaras de café quentinho. É, a vida deles mais parecia uma novela, e isso preocupava um pouco o jovem loiro. Estava incerto se os demais amigos eram assim, tão íntimos.

Ouvia o tilintar dos copos e o som do fogão sendo aceso. O cheio de café não demorou a subir pelo ar, fazendo o jovem com cara de raposa aspirar de prazer. Pegou nas mãos uma esfera de vidro disposta sobre a mesinha de centro. Um daqueles enfeites sem graça que Sasuke vivia pedindo ao seu decorador. Essas coisas combinavam com ele, eram refinadas e extremamente frágeis. Todo o apartamento havia sido minuciosamente bem desenhado, e os móveis pareciam sincronizar perfeitamente entre si.

Girou a esfera entre os dedos, deixando a mente vaguear para longe.

Há quanto tempo conhecia Sasuke? Desde os cinco anos, talvez. Naruto sempre fora sozinho, mas estranhamente o moreno parecia tão ou mais solitário que ele, mesmo tendo pais e um irmão. Aparentemente, sua casa era conturbada e sem estrutura saudável para uma criança crescer bem e feliz.

Ficaram bastante amigos, praticamente irmãos. Naruto vivia levando Sasuke em sua casa, já que morou sozinho a vida toda. Mas Sasuke jamais o levara em casa até que completou dezesseis anos e começou a morar sozinho, naquele apartamento.

E a partir daí virou moda o loiro passar algum tempo com o Uchiha. Era ele quem cuidava quando Naruto ficava doente, quando precisava de algum tipo de ajuda, quando estava com medo... Sasuke era o lugar para onde Naruto poderia voltar, o lugar onde sabia que havia alguém o esperando, onde se sentia protegido. Embora não soubesse se significaria o mesmo para o moreno...

-... Quisera que sim... – sussurrou para si mesmo, girando a esfera vermelha entre os dedos. Era sempre assim, quando menos esperava, Sasuke surgia em sua mente apoderando-se de seus pensamentos.

Estava tão concentrado em seus devaneios que demorou a perceber a chuva forte que começara a cair do lado de fora. O vidro tocado pela chuva começava a ficar embaçado. O loiro levantou-se, apreensivo, largando o enfeite sobre a mesinha. Olhou para as ruas e percebeu as pessoas correndo para se abrigarem, pequenas como pontinhos lá embaixo. Os pingos que começaram fracos de repente iam ganhando forma e peso, logo se transformando numa grande chuva que só aumentava.

" Uh-oh!" – repreendeu-se mentalmente. Deixara-se levar pelas lembranças e acabou não se dando conta da chuva. "Cara, e eu estou de moto!" – praguejou baixinho, vendo as valas nas ruas começarem a se encher numa enxurrada de água.

Agora sim estava encrencado! Se havia algo que o expulsava rapidinho daquele apartamento era chuva forte. Isso porque havia um segredo que ele mantinha, e que não poderia deixar ninguém descobrir. Então, para se proteger dele, o rapaz de olhos azuis não ficava perto de ninguém quando chovia forte daquele jeito, e desta forma seu segredo estava bem guardado.

Até aquele momento, porque agora que a chuva parecia que não daria tréguas, ele estava preso, sem poder sair. E realmente precisava ir embora. O céu parecia haver se aberto para despejar todo de uma vez, e até as luzes dos postes não resistiram e se apagaram.

"Isso é mal. Eu preciso ir logo embora daqui..." – pensava, aflito. Sempre se sentia em paz naquele lugar e desgostava da hora de ir embora, mas o contrário estava acontecendo naquele dia em especial.

As luzes do apartamento falhavam vez ou outra, fracas e ameaçavam se apagar a qualquer momento.

Sasuke adentrou a sala, calmo como de costume. Estava trajando calças folgadas de tecido leve negro e uma camisa branca, roupas confortáveis para se ficar em casa depois de um estressante dia de trabalho na empresa de seu pai. Calçava os chinelos felpudos e azuis que ganhara do Uzumaki em seu último aniversário. O menor vivia afirmando que combinavam com ele, e Sasuke acabou cedendo, confessando que eram muito confortáveis.

Trazia consigo duas xícaras de café quente. Sabia que o loiro amava tomar café depois de jantar.

- Aqui. – ofereceu, assentando-se e convidando a fazer o mesmo um Naruto inquieto, que olhava freneticamente para fora.

-... O... Obrigado. – o loiro agradeceu. Lá fora, pela grande janela, os relâmpagos clareavam o céu, como rasgos abertos no véu negro. A mão pequena tremeu levemente quando apanhou a xícara das mãos de Sasuke. Fato que o Uchiha não deixou passar despercebido.

- O que foi? – estranhou o comportamento do menor, mas recebeu em troca um riso nervoso.

-... N... N... N... Nada! Nada demais. Por que haveria algo errado?

- Porque está derramando café. – Sasuke afirma calmamente, indicando as mãos tremulas que não conseguiam segurar a xícara com firmeza, fazendo com que o café espirrasse no estofado branco e caríssimo.

- Ah! Eu sou mesmo tão desastrado! Gomen ne, Sasuke. – dizia, amargurado, passando a manga da blusa pelo estofado numa vã tentativa de conter o avanço das manchas. Sem sucesso, pois o líquido foi absorvido rapidamente.

- Relaxa. Mando a empregada lavar amanhã. – respondeu indiferente, sorvendo um gole demorado de café, deliciado com o sabor.

- Mas tudo na sua casa é tão caro! – fitava o sofá manchado, imaginando a fortuna empregada nele - Me desculpe, eu posso pagar se você quiser. Bom... Eu vou levar alguns meses para isso, com o salário que eu ganho... Acho que seriam muitos meses... Mas eu vou pagar com certeza! Não precisa se preocupar.

Sasuke fez uma carranca, arrancando a xícara das mãos do loiro.

- Já lhe disse que está tudo bem. Eu não ligo. – respondeu impaciente. Ele é que não iria preocupar-se com coisas materiais tão estúpidas. Acaso estragasse, bastava comprar um novo.

Naruto só assentiu que sim, desconfortável. O moreno estranhou. Aquele não era o Naruto que conhecia. Normalmente estaria falando pelos cotovelos, criando escândalos, rindo descontrolado e deixando-o louco com tanta bagunça. Mas ao invés disso, o rapaz estava sentado quieto, com os punhos fechados apoiados nos joelhos, fitando a janela com apreensão, como se temesse algo que estava do lado de fora.

- O que você tem hoje? Parece estar nervoso. – perguntou, desconfiado.

Um relâmpago cobriu o céu negro, fazendo a noite tornar-se dia por um segundo. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram de espanto.

-... E... E... Eeeeeeeeeu?! – Não conseguiu ficar sem gaguejar – N... N...N...Nada!

Sasuke não engoliu a desculpa. Sabia que havia algo de errado com ele. Sabia principalmente porque, nos últimos tempos, passava muito tempo a observá-lo. Naruto lhe soava como um mistério que o enchia de prazer desvendar. Sabia praticamente tudo sobre ele, conhecia até mesmo a menor das reações, sabia interpretá-lo só de olhar para ele.

O Uzumaki achou melhor ir andando, mesmo debaixo da chuva forte que caía do lado de fora. Já havia sido muito zoado por causa de seu pequeno "problema". Alguns caras da escola o chantageavam até hoje por haverem descoberto o seu segredo, e isso acabou formando nele um tipo de trauma. Ele demorara tanto tempo para ser aceito pelas pessoas que não podia nem suportar ser rejeitado por elas novamente, vivendo num pesadelo de solidão que só ele conhecia.

E claro, não queria que logo Sasuke descobrisse seu "ponto fraco" também. Pensando nisso com uma pontada de medo, ele se levanta.

- Obrigado pela janta. Tava delicioso. – Sorriu, pegando seu casaco laranja e preto. – Eu vou andando então.

Sasuke estranhou, fitando o temporal pela janela. Levantou-se também o fitou o amigo com espanto.

- Naruto, você vai sair com esse tempo?

O próprio Naruto estava meio incerto e temeroso. Pela janela podia ver o que parecia uma tempestade daquelas que aparecem nos noticiários cair do lado de fora, e as ruas estavam escuras. Ninguém em são juízo sairia de casa num tempo daqueles. Mas aquela era uma "emergência". Ele precisava mesmo sair de perto de Sasuke, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Pequenos relâmpagos desenhavam o céu. Um trovão baixo soou fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos.

"Preciso sair daqui agora, não tenho tempo a perder!" – pensou aflito. - V...Vou sim, eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã. – Deu um sorriso nervoso, já apanhando as chaves da moto sobre a mesinha.

- Naruto, ta caindo o mundo lá fora. Fica aí que amanhã eu te deixo no trabalho. – Sasuke ainda tentou intervir.

A chuva estava piorando. Droga!

- Não, pode deixar! É só água, eu não ligo de me molhar.

- É perigoso sair com este tempo. Não vou deixar você perambular sozinho por aí. Você vai ficar. – Aquilo não soava como um pedido, mas sim como uma ordem.

Naruto começava a ficar desesperado. Não queria que ele soubesse. Não, não e não! Qualquer outra pessoa podia saber menos ele! Sasuke era praticamente perfeito, ele não entenderia... Provavelmente riria dele.

-... Eu não quero incomodar. – disse depressa, rumando para a porta. Sasuke se adiantou e o segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-o ficar de frente para ele. Em seguida encostou-o na porta, segurando seu punho acima da cabeça. Seus corpos estavam um tanto próximos.

Naruto estava vermelho e olhava assustado para o moreno, não esperava aquela reação dele.

- Por que está fugindo? – Havia uma nítida indignação no rosto do Uchiha - Está com medo de mim?

-...C...Claro que não...

- Então porque não quer ficar? Não é a primeira vez que dorme aqui em casa. – Começou a ficar bem irritado e apertou o pulso do garoto que gemeu de dor.

-... Tá doendo! – resmungou. Sasuke afrouxou, mas não o soltou. Desta vez, segurou suavemente o punho marcado por sua rudeza. O toque de suas mãos assemelhava a veludo, era quase como uma carícia.

Naruto abriu os olhos para mergulhar nas íris cor de ônix, de onde não pôde sair mais. Estava preso por elas. Havia um brilho fascinante nelas, o que estranhamente fez seu coração começou a bater mais forte dentro do peito.

Estava com medo. Com medo de ter seu segredo revelado e principalmente dos sentimentos que surgiam em seu peito quando estava perto do amigo. Sasuke com certeza iria odiá-lo se soubesse a maneira como o loiro pensava nele! Sentiria nojo dele se soubesse o que o Uzumaki andava sonhando nos últimos dias e a "maneira" como despertava desses sonhos. Sasuke iria se afastar dele, e era tudo que ele não queria! Não suportaria mais viver longe do moreno! Precisava dele... Precisava muito dele...

Um som bruto como um rugido soou dos céus dando um susto no menor e surpreendendo o mais velho. Sem perceber uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto pálido de Naruto, sendo seguida por outras. Sasuke parecia atônito.

-... O que foi? – fitava-o preocupado, mas não obtinha resposta alguma. Naruto contorceu o rosto, envergonhado por chorar assim na frente dele, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar.

– O que aconteceu? Se você não me contar eu não vou entender! – O que havia de errado com ele? Estava estranho desde que começara a chover.

-... Me larga. – Pediu, com a voz embargada, lutando para se desvencilhar do punho que o segurava. – Me deixa voltar para casa...

Sasuke soltou-o, a contra gosto.

-... Tudo bem. – concordou com um suspiro resignado. - Eu te levo então, já que você insiste em não ficar. – Acabou cedendo simplesmente porque não agüentava ver Naruto sofrer. Este ainda mantinha o rosto baixo, envergonhado.

- Vou pegar as chaves do carro. Não saia daqui. – Pediu, caminhando em direção ao quarto.

Naruto esfregou os olhos com a manga da blusa. Ah ótimo! Agora Sasuke faria o favor de espalhar a todos na escola que ele era um chorão! Seu dia não poderia ficar pior.

Mas ficou. A luz começou a falhar. Apagou uma vez, para retornar em seguida. Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se sem pensar ele correu até o quarto de Sasuke, no fim do corredor. Um novo trovão soou não muito alto, mas fez o loiro tremer descontroladamente.

- Sasuke! – chamou-o, um pouco assustado, chegando à porta do quarto. Girou o trinco com força, mas a porta estava trancada. O moreno estava trocando de roupa para poder levar o amigo até em casa, por isso trancou a porta.

Um novo trovão, dessa vez tão forte que feriu os ouvidos do loiro. Naruto tremeu por inteiro.

Tudo ficou escuro. A luz desapareceu quando a força foi cortada, mas os flashes causados pelos relâmpagos persistiam, para horror do loiro.

- SASUKE!!!!! – Esmurrou a porta com força. - SASUKEEEEEE!!!!!

Sasuke não terminou de colocar a camisa, surpreso. Girou o trinco depressa, abrindo a porta na escuridão.

- O que foi, Nar....??? – Não pôde terminar. Tão logo abriu a porta o loiro se lançou para cima dele, enlaçando-o pelos ombros, escondendo o rosto no tórax perfeito, trêmulo e assustado.

Sasuke estava surpreso com aquela reação. Sua cabeça não conseguia pensar direito tendo o pequeno raposo junto a seu corpo.

Sem pedir explicações passou os braços fortes em redor do corpo esguio do amigo, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, aconchegando-o de encontro a seu peito nu. Inconscientemente uma de suas mãos subia e descia pelas costas do loiro, num afago lento e gentil. Estava ajudando-o a ficar mais calmo.

- ... Shhh, tudo bem, já passou. – persistiu com a carícia, agradecendo aos trovões que proporcionaram um momento tão perfeito para eles. Não conseguia entender o que estava afligindo tanto o garoto entre seus braços.

"Do que é que você tem tanto medo? Seja lá o que for, eu estou disposto a te proteger"

A resposta veio naturalmente quando outra descarga elétrica explodiu causando um barulho ensurdecedor. Naruto apertou a pele do companheiro até marcá-la. Tudo ficou claro na mente do maior.

-... Hn, então, você tem medo de trovões... – Começou, em um tom debochado. -... E do escuro...

Naruto enrijeceu, envergonhado demais para levantar o rosto e fitar o rapaz que o abraçava.

-... Era por isso que você queria ir embora? Estava com medo que eu descobrisse? – Havia um nítido tom de deboche na voz do moreno.

Naruto tomou coragem e ergueu o rosto. Estava apreensivo. Não havia luz alguma no interior do apartamento exceto uma pequena lâmpada vermelha de emergência que o possibilitava ver o rosto a sua frente.

-... Não conta pra ninguém. – Praticamente implorou - Vão me zoar até não poder mais! Kiba vive me chantageando por causa disso, ele diz que vai contra para todo mundo que sou um fracote, uma menininha com medo de trovões e do escuro. Não quero que as pessoas riam de mim de novo... Não acho que possa suportar tudo aquilo de novo...

Era bastante compreensível. Naruto sempre fora solitário e alvo de deboches porque não era muito inteligente, embora muito esforçado. Agora, em seus dezessete anos, havia conquistado uma imagem respeitável no colégio. Todos o admiravam, e ele não desejava voltar aos tempos em que estava constantemente sozinho.

Sasuke, por outro lado, achava melhor estar sozinho do que cercado de gente bajuladora, que finge ser amável pela frente, mas que apunhala sem dó pelas costas. Se aquelas pessoas do colégio fossem realmente amigas de Naruto não ririam dele por causa de seus medos, e sim o apoiariam e o ajudariam a superar tais fraquezas.

- Por favor, me promete que não conta pra ninguém? – insistia, apertando seus ombros.

- Você é idiota ou o quê? – Disse um pouco mais alto, fazendo o outro se calar. – Por que eu contaria para alguém? Acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Parece que não me conhece!

Naruto mirou o lado, sem resposta.

- Não precisava ficar aí mantendo essa pose toda. Se estava com medo devia ter me contado antes. O que teria acontecido se você tivesse saído de casa?

Ele não respondeu. Outro relâmpago e Naruto tornou a se esconder no peitoral de Sasuke, coisa que o moreno não reclamou afinal.

-... Ok, temos tempo para o sermão amanhã. Agora vem comigo. – E dizendo isso o segurou pela mão, uma mão grande e quentinha, levando-o para dentro do quarto onde sentou um loiro apavorado na cama. Podia ver os imensos olhos azuis acesos no escuro como faróis. Enfiou a mão no bolso e apanhou o celular, ligando a luz para acalmá-lo um pouco.

Apanhou cobertas e travesseiros, certificando-se de não se afastar muito para não deixar o rapaz ainda mais assustado. Depois disso se aproximou e tirou os sapatos, deitando na cama. Naruto ficou olhando sem entender, meio amuado.

-... Sasuke, onde eu vou dormir?

- Bem aqui. – Bateu no lado vazio da imensa cama de casal.

Naruto corou violentamente.

- Quêêê?! Ãhn, sabe, eu acho que posso dormir no sofá...

- Deixe disso. Você vai ficar com medo no meio da noite e não vou sair daqui para te socorrer. - Mirou-o de soslaio. - Vem logo.

-... Mas... É estranho dividirmos a mesma cama...

- Não tem nada demais, dobe.

A luz do celular apagou fazendo o quarto tornar a mergulhar na escuridão e Naruto não pensou duas vezes. Se enfiou por debaixo das cobertas chegando até Sasuke, em pânico, se aninhando a ele, aconchegando-se em seu calor.

Sasuke soltou um risinho provocativo. O loiro o encarou zangado. A pouca iluminação permitia ver aquele sorriso de lado, altamente provocante.

- Pare de rir, teme!

- Quem diria. O valentão da escola, o imbatível e invicto Uzumaki Naruto tremendo de medo por causa de alguns trovões. Me admiro de não ter percebido antes, você escondeu isso bem. – não perdeu a chance de provocá-lo. O loiro rangeu os dentes.

- Fica quieto! Espera só até amanhecer que você vai ver só o q... – Outro trovão forte. Abraçou o amigo enquanto se encolhia, choramingando. Sasuke achou melhor parar com as provocações e retribuiu o abraço, afagando de leve as madeixas loiras e macias.

- Não precisa ficar com medo, é bobagem. Isso não passa de chuva. - Sasuke ergueu de leve seu rosto para poder encará-lo, mas perdeu a fala por um momento.

Ah, que rosto perfeito... Passeou os dedos pelas marquinhas nas bochechas, que o tornavam tão gracioso. Percebeu o outro fechar os olhos, aproveitando melhor a carícia. Percebendo que este não o repudiava, permitiu-se aproximar mais o rosto. Naruto podia sentir o ar quente bater contra seu rosto. Sasuke estava tão perto que seu nariz roçava no dele. Mas, estranhamente, Naruto não quis afastá-lo.

Era como um convite mudo. Inexplicável como as mãos tatearam-se como se tivessem vontade própria, trazendo-os para cada vez mais perto. A distância da respiração entrecortada diminuiu.

Naruto arfou de prazer quando sentiu os lábios frios sendo pressionados contra os seus. Uma onda inexplicável de sensações preencheu-o por completo.

Era pouco. Naruto queria mais. Queria tudo!

Lentamente, a língua de Sasuke contornou os lábios fechados de Naruto que involuntariamente entreabriu-os, permitindo a passagem. A língua do moreno adentrou, enroscando-se à sua, sentindo seu gosto, explorando, conhecendo, provando-o.

Beijaram-se por um longo tempo, tanto quanto seus pulmões podiam suportar. Quando o ar faltou-lhes traiçoeiramente, Sasuke quebrou o contato. Subiu sobre o corpo magro, mas bem definido do raposo, capturando seu pescoço, enchendo-o de pequenos beijos e mordidas leves, arrancando-lhe suspiros.

... S...Sasuke... – sussurrou, com a voz trêmula. Suas mãos tornaram a passear pelo tronco bem desenhado do moreno. O toque parecia incendiar seu corpo, instigando-o cada vez mais. Não imaginou que pudesse se sentir tão bem tocando o amigo daquela forma.

Seu pensamento racional já havia abandona-o há muito. Ele queria senti-lo, tão somente isso.

Sasuke trilhou um caminho de saliva desde o pescoço, passando pelos mamilos rosados e intumescidos. Lambeu e mordiscou um deles, acariciando o outro. Recebeu satisfeito uma leva de gemidos e tremores de seu companheiro como resposta. Há esta altura, seus corpos estavam tão colados que podiam sentir as ereções um do outro por sob a calça.

O tecido atrapalhava. Naruto queria sentir o rapaz sobre si sem todo aquele tecido desconfortável que parecia prensá-lo de maneira dolorosa.

Sasuke continuou com as carícias, descendo até o umbigo, aplicando ali uma série de beijos lentos, passando a língua por ele. O loiro ficou apreensivo conforme o moreno descia mais, alcançando o cós de sua calça.

Num movimento lento e sedutor, Sasuke abriu o zíper, percebendo o volume saliente que despontava ali. Sem dificuldades, arrancou a calça juntamente com a cueca preta. Jogou para longe as próprias roupas restantes. Tornaram a se beijar, afogueados de paixão. O contato entre eles tornara-se bem íntimo, e agora podiam sentir o corpo um do outro com perfeição. Estavam igualmente excitados.

Respirando descontrolado, Sasuke soltou os lábios rosados. Contemplou o corpo do loiro por um momento, lamentando que a luz vermelha fosse tão fraca e não o permitisse redesenhar com os olhos o corpo maravilhoso a sua frente. Era lindo, perfeito, e estava entregue diante dele, ansiando ser tocado, excitado pelo seu toque. Saber disso fazia bem ao orgulho Uchiha. Deu uma risadinha provocante, olhando sem pudor para o membro ereto, querendo tocá-lo o quanto antes.

Naruto sentiu-se corar e tencionou fechar as pernas, mas Sasuke não deixou.

-...P...Para de olhar assim... Eu fico com vergonha!

- Não tem porque. Você é lindo. – Sasuke mirou os maravilhosos e surpresos olhos azuis enquanto dizia isso. -... Quero você... – sussurrou, movendo uma das mãos até o falo ereto, deslizando os dedos, apertando enquanto o friccionava para cima e para baixo. -... Quero muito...

Naruto arfou alto e jogou a cabeça para trás.

-... Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! - não pode evitar gritar enquanto era acariciado em um ponto tão sensível.

Sasuke movia a mão vigorosamente, testando o controle do outro. Ora lambendo a ponta, ora contornando com a língua toda sua extensão, puxando, comprimindo,instigando. Aquele pedaço de carne era quente e pulsava ao seu toque. Não resistindo, coloca-o de uma vez na boca, deslizando até sua garganta, sugando como um suculento doce.

- AAAAAAHHH, SASUKEEEE!!!! – gemeu mais alto, cravando os dedos nos cabelos negros, instigando-o a chupá-lo mais depressa. O moreno não ignorou tal pedido, aproveitando para massagear a pequena entrada, molhada pela saliva que escorria do canto de sua boca.

Queria proporcionar o maior prazer possível ao loiro. Queria ouvi-lo gemer, gritar seu nome.

Naruto estava em seu limite. Não demoraria a chegar ao ápice.

-... AAh, Sasuke.... Eu vou... Eu vou... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! – foi acometido por espasmos involuntários, enquanto jorrava na boca do moreno que sugou tudo, até a última gota.

Respirava depressa, ainda torpe pelo prazer que havia acabado de experimentar. Seus olhos estavam fechados, o corpo suado, fazendo os cabelos dourados grudarem na testa. As bochechas avermelhadas o deixavam ainda mais bonito.

Sasuke estava em seu limite também, poderia gozar apenas por olhar para ele. Não sabia ao certo se Naruto estaria pronto para ser penetrado. Não queria machucá-lo.

-... Naruto... Tem certeza de que quer ir em frente? Não quero te forçar a nada. Podemos... Parar... Se você quiser... – mal conseguia respirar de excitação, mas se controlaria se com isso, pudesse evitar ferir seu amado.

Naruto mirou-o de maneira quase erótica e o puxou para um beijo. Era deveras diferente do primeiro beijo. Este era cheio de desejo e urgência. Naruto segurou na nuca do moreno aprofundando mais e mais o beijo, enquanto roçava a coxa pelo membro ereto de Sasuke, instigando-o, recebendo em troca um gemido abafado.

O rapaz moreno interrompeu o beijo e com uma mão livre abriu a gaveta, de onde tirou um frasco pequeno de lubrificante. Nem sabia ao certo porque comprara aquilo, provavelmente sonhando com aquele momento, embora achasse que jamais se realizaria. Molhou toda a entrada vermelha e introduziu um dedo apenas para testar. Era apertado e quente. Naruto suspirou e se contorceu à medida que era invadido de maneira tão prazerosa. Um segundo dedo foi introduzido, a resistência era bem menor e deslizavam com maior facilidade. O loiro já não estava pensando direito.

- Ah... Ah... Ah! Mais... Sasuke!!! – gemia a cada vez que os dedos deslizavam para dentro e fora dele. Quando tocavam em sua próstata o loiro sentia quase perder os sentidos de tanto prazer. Sasuke percebeu que Naruto podia gozar a qualquer momento e parou, retirando os dedos de uma vez, arrancando um grito frustrado em resposta.

Imediatamente posicionou o membro entre as nádegas do loiro, deslizando em volta, sem penetrar. Era divertido torturá-lo, mesmo que já estivesse em seu próprio limite.

- Ah, Sasuke! Anda logo, por favor! – contorcia-se, enquanto o membro de Sasuke roçava em sua entrada.

- Andar logo com o quê? – fez-se de desentendido, colocando as pernas do loiro sobre seus ombros e deslizando mais entre elas.

Naruto já não se importava em ser educado.

- Põe esse negócio dentro de uma vez! Não me faça esperar mais!!! – rugiu nervoso, corado e afogueado. Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, e com uma das mãos posicionou a cabeça na abertura.

-... Nem mais um segundo... – e empurrou com força, tentando romper a resistência que havia ali. Entrou por inteiro, sendo praticamente estrangulado. Naruto gritou e cravou as unhas na pele pálida, deixando marcas, mas Sasuke não se importou.

Começou a se mover lentamente, massageando o membro do loiro para ele se acostumar aos poucos e esquecer a dor. Masturbava-o no mesmo ritmo que investia contra ele.

-... Relaxe... Assim fica mais fácil!

-... Hmmm... – não conseguia responder, acometido de muitas sensações. Mantinha os olhos fechados e os dentes duramente cerrados um contra o outro.

A resistência estava desaparecendo, tornando a penetração mais fácil. Em pouco tempo, Naruto esquecera-se da dor, e uma deliciosa sensação arrebatou seus sentidos. Antes que percebesse movia os quadris no mesmo ritmo que Sasuke o penetrava. Abriu mais as pernas permitindo um contato mais profundo, coisa que deixou o moreno extasiado.

- ... Ah... Naruto... Como eu queria... Estar em você... Te queria há tanto tempo...

- Hmmm, Sasuke... Isso é bommmm... – levou a própria mão até a do moreno que o massageava, obrigando a adquirir um ritmo mais rápido. Sasuke obedeceu e começou a masturbá-lo bem depressa, a medida que entrava e saía com mais força.

- Oh... Mais! Mais!!! – gemia sem controlar a voz. O som dos corpos se chocando ecoava no ar. – Mais rápido! Ah! Mais!!!

Aquele falo enorme parecia que iria lhe partir ao meio a qualquer momento, mas ele não se importava. Estava em êxtase, mergulhado num prazer nunca sentido antes. Sentiu que estava chegando ao seu limite novamente.

- Sas...ke... Eu vou...

-... Eu também...

-... Ah... Ah... AAAAAAAAAAH, SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

E numa última estocada firme, Naruto sentiu seu interior ser preenchido por jatos poderosos de sêmen, ao passo que sentia seu próprio liquido escapar por entre os dedos do moreno, espirrando com força. Jogou o corpo para trás, saboreando aquela sensação.

Caíram deitados, exaustos. Tentando voltar a respirar normalmente.

Sasuke murchou dentro de Naruto e escorregou para fora dele, abraçando-o em seguida. Depositou um beijo terno em uma das pálpebras fechadas, para selar seus lábios em seguida. Naruto retribuiu o beijo e o abraço, e assim ficaram um bom tempo.

A tempestade havia melhorado do lado de fora, mas ainda chovia bastante. Estavam abraçados, ouvindo o som da chuva, e de suas respirações. As testas estavam coladas uma na outra. Naruto se remexeu quando o moreno relaxou, deixando todo o peso do corpo cair sobre ele.

-... Nee, Sasuke... Você é pesado! – resmungou, fazendo menção de tirar o moreno de cima de si.

- Hn, a poucos minutos atrás isso não era um problema... – desdenhou.

Naruto corou enquanto empurrava o moreno, sem muita força, de cima de si.

- Está esmagando minha barriga!

- Já que estou incomodando tanto acho que vou dormir na sala então. – e dizendo isso fez menção de se levantar, mas Naruto foi mais rápido e o lançou de volta na cama, abraçando-o e o mantendo imóvel.

- É ruim, hein? Vamos dormir juntos você querendo ou não, teme.

- É um convite um tanto tentador... – sorriu de lado, arrancando uma gargalhada macia do outro.

Sasuke amava aquela risada. Amava tudo em Naruto. Isso porque o amava.

Passou de leve a palma da mão pelo rosto sorridente. Ao sentir o toque gentil, as risadas pararam. Os olhos negros fitavam-no intensamente.

-... Amo você... – disse com voz baixa. Engraçado como mesmo depois da experiência de minutos atrás, Sasuke sentia-se apreensivo em revelar seus sentimentos guardados há tanto tempo. Amava Naruto já havia tanto tempo que, de certa forma, desistira de ter seu amor correspondido. Mas agora, tendo o loiro em seus braços, um fio de esperança de que pudesse ser correspondido alimentava seu coração. Naruto não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que dormia com qualquer um, apenas para satisfazer um prazer momentâneo.

Naruto estava com os olhos arregalados desde que ouvira a confissão de Sasuke. Já havia tempos que pensava nele de forma diferente. Percebeu que era algo sério quando se pegou tocando-se e fantasiando sobre o corpo do garoto de olhos negros enquanto tomava banho. Trancava-se no banheiro imaginando o quão bom seria se Sasuke o tocasse daquela forma. Mas jamais, nem em sonho, imaginou que pudesse realmente sentir Sasuke da maneira que acabara de experimentar. Adicionar ainda o fato Sasuke também estar atraído por ele fazia o sonho se completar, tornando-se realidade.

Sasuke estava bastante apreensivo ao perceber que Naruto não lhe respondia. Talvez houvesse sido precipitado, afinal. Seria difícil acreditar numa confissão feita depois de um ato de amor e não o contrário. Suas esperanças começavam a se transformar em dor, a conhecida dor da solidão que conhecia tão bem. A maldita dor que não o abandonava.

Estava sempre sozinho, sempre. Talvez aquele fosse seu destino afinal.

Sentiu então o loiro lhe puxar para um beijo suave e inocente, um simples roçar de lábios, cheio de amor e carinho. Percebeu também as pernas do loiro enroscarem-se às suas.

- Como você pode me fazer tão feliz, ttebayo? – sorriu, arreganhando os dentes, enquanto mirava os olhos atônitos. – É claro que também amo você, Sasuke! Não é um tanto óbvio?

-... Naruto...

Tornaram a se beijar, sem pressa. Teriam muito tempo dali por diante para se amarem e conhecerem mais um do outro.

- Nee, Sasuke.

- Hm? – afagava preguiçosamente os fios loiros, enroscando-os entre os dedos.

- Acho que comecei a gostar um pouco de trovões afinal. E do escuro...

O moreno riu.

- É mesmo? Só um pouco?

- É... Sabe, há muitas coisas interessantes para se fazer numa noite escura e chuvosa afinal...

Sasuke começou a se interessar pela conversa.

- Mesmo? Caso não tenha percebido, ainda está chovendo bastante lá fora... – beijou o pescoço branco, passeando com a língua.

- Hum... Então é melhor não desperdiçarmos essa chance, não é?

E sob o som da chuva amaram-se durante o tempo em que a tempestade durou.

oOOoOOoOOo

Naruto acordou sonolento, remexendo-se preguiçosamente pela cama macia e perfumada. O cheiro de Sasuke estava impregnado nos lençóis brancos, o que o incentivava a permanecer mais tempo ali, quentinho.

Tateou o lado, percebendo desgostoso que Sasuke já havia levantado. Sentou-se na cama, um pouco emburrado.

Sasuke já havia ido trabalhar e nem ao menos o avisara? Nem ao menos... Se despediu? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Não era ele quem estava dizendo que o amava na noite anterior?

Cruzou os braços, fazendo bico, baixando a cabeça.

-... Sou mesmo um idiota. – murmurou para si mesmo. -... Por que fui amar logo um Uchiha? – lançou os travesseiros no chão. – Um Uchiha imprestável que vai trabalhar sem nem me desejar "bom dia" depois de me roubar a noite mais incrível da minha vida!

- Bom dia. – Sasuke sorria provocativo encostado na porta, segurando uma bandeja com o café da manhã de Naruto. Ao vê-lo, o loiro abriu um sorriso de alívio, que logo foi substituído por uma carranca.

- Pensou que eu tivesse te deixado aqui sozinho? – o moreno ria divertido enquanto sentava atrás do Uzumaki, recostando-o em seu peito e colocando a bandeja com o café sobre as pernas do loiro. Aproveitou para abraçar sua cintura e aspirar o cheiro delicioso de seus cabelos.

Naruto parecia aborrecido e encabulado.

- Seria muita coragem da sua parte. Eu iria te odiar bastante! – respondeu aborrecido, mordendo um pedaço de pão.

- Não vou te deixar nunca mais. Não agora que finalmente tenho você comigo. – respondeu, com o queixo apoiado na cabeça loira de seu amado. Naruto descansou o corpo no peitoral firme atrás de si. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Naruto quebrou o silêncio. Novidade.

- Nee, Sasuke. Nós estamos namorando?

- Se você preferir classificar assim.

- Isso é sério! – virou-se de frente para ele – Você disse que me ama. E, bem... Eu te amo também. E já dormimos juntos e tal. Então, estamos namorando? – ele parecia hesitante, obviamente temia a resposta que ouviria.

- Sim, Naruto. Nós estamos namorando.

- Mas você nem me pediu em namoro nem nada! – fez bico – Desse jeito não tem como eu saber...

- Ok, ok... – agitou as mãos no ar, impaciente. Segurou as mãos de Naruto entre as suas, buscando o fundo da alma dele naqueles olhos tão azuis como o oceano – Uzumaki Naruto, aceita namorar comigo?

O Uzumaki abriu aquele enorme sorriso, que só o deixava mais parecido com uma raposa.

- Claro que sim ttebayo! – e dizendo isso, deu um selinho no namorado, seguido de muitos outros.

Sasuke podia ficar assim por muito tempo, mas as obrigações o chamavam, infelizmente.

- Agora termina o seu café. Tenho que te deixar no trabalho ainda.

Naruto havia até se esquecido do trabalho. Isso porque não era um dos mais divertidos do mundo, além de receber menos do que gostaria ouvia uma boa dose de xingamentos diários.

- Aaaaaah, eu não quero ir! Quero ficar aqui com você. – fez manha. Sasuke precisava tomar cuidado para não ceder. Seu pai não ficaria muito contente se descobrisse que faltara o dia de trabalho na empresa para ficar com o namorado.

- A idéia soa muito boa, mas ambos precisamos trabalhar. E além disso, temos aula à noite.

Naruto acabou concordando por fim, aborrecido.

- Posso passar na sua sala para te ver?

- A hora que quiser. E pode voltar para cá à noite. Talvez chova de novo e não quero que fique sozinho e assustado.

Naruto assentiu que sim, terminando de beber o leite e saltando da cama em direção ao banheiro, não se importando por estar nu. Sasuke o seguiu com os olhos, sentindo uma estranha satisfação dentro de si.

Ainda tinha um pedido para fazer, mas talvez fosse conveniente deixar para mais tarde.

Riu consigo mesmo.

Passara a gostar muito de trovões dali por diante.

Fim. (ou não?)

Yo minna! E então, o que acharam? (suando litros) Como eu já disse, esse é meu primeiro fic e estou um tanto apreensiva. Será que ficou bom??? O.O" Muito longa?

Por favor, por favorzinho com uma cereja em cima, deixem reviews! Eu preciso saber se vale à pena continuar ou não. Tenho toda uma história na mente para a continuação, mas antes quero saber se ficou legal, ou se isso está uma droga. Façam uma escritora recém chegada feliz e deixem reviews, ok?

Caramba, eu nunca tinha escrito lemon antes, mas confesso que é divertido! XD

Muito obrigada por terem lido, e nos encontramos na próxima!

Bjus e bjus! Bye!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Olá, eu gostaria de dar um aviso de que não vou prosseguir com esta fic. O motivo é que ela foi clonada mais de uma vez em outros sites de fanfictions por pessoas que se diziam autoras dela. Fiquei tão irritada que não consegui mais escrever e a inspiração para continuá-la desapareceu. Mas não acho justo deixar de escrever por causa de pessoas como essas, por isso iniciei uma nova história. Agradeço muito pelas reviews que recebi, e se possível gostaria de pedir que lessem minha nova fic "Caminho de espinhos", que pretendo postar até o fim e espero não ser plagiada novamente.

Mais uma vez desculpem e muito obrigada.


End file.
